Mini SpongeBob SquarePants: Dang Dang Diggy Dang
by WINItune
Summary: WINItune brings out SpongeBob SquarePants Mini story: Dang Dang Diggy Dang


_**Mini SpongeBob**__ from the author WINItune brings you a short story._

**Dang Dang Diggy Dang**

One windy day, the scene shows a Pineapple house. Beside the house was the time machine. All of the sudden, the door opens reveals to SpongeBob and Cannon who came out bringing some things in their boxes.

"Ok, Cannon. All we have to do is just use this pitch pipe and fix it." said SpongeBob showing his pitch pipe to his nephew.

"How is exactly to fix _this_ in the time machine?" said Cannon staring at the instrument.

SpongeBob thought it over, "Well, I heard Plankton use the pitch pipe and heard the flush sound."

Cannon immediately know and he threw the pitch pipe away without even looking behind. SpongeBob was shock, "Why did you just throw it?"

Cannon dust his hand, "You don't need that. Now let's jumping jellyfish get startin'!"

SpongeBob and Cannon went in the time machine and they sat. SpongeBob said, "Say cheese!" Cannon said it along too, "Cheese!"

They went through the time along with 'Squeeze Me' music. Once the time machine is stop at the destinations where it shows the whole area was green and smooth.

SpongeBob was amazed, "Whoa, where are we?"

Cannon looks down, it was fresh green grass. He then looks at the cows. He taps on SpongeBob's shoulder, "SpongeBob, I think we landed on one of the countries."

SpongeBob knows the answer where they've landed, "We're in New Zealand!" Cannon gasps, "What!?" He then pulls SpongeBob in the time machine and it zooms along the music.

They went all through, a few seconds they landed but this time the sky was dark with shining stars glittering beautifully.

SpongeBob peeks out from the time machine and suddenly he falls due that Cannon accidentally push SpongeBob. Cannon looks all around. He spotted something interesting.

"SpongeBob, you have to see that!" He pointed out.

SpongeBob woke up and his eyes brightly shone, "Wow, that's an Iron Lady, Cannon."

Cannon scratch his head, "Iron Lady? If it Iron Lady, why is not shape like a girl?"

SpongeBob laughs, "Cannon, that's just like a girl at Paris. The city of love." The moment he says the last sentences, his face got love-struck.

Cannon noticed his face and try to wipe him off but couldn't. So he got an idea, "Hey SpongeBob, look Sandy is there!"

SpongeBob shook his head and search everywhere, "Where?" Then he heard laughing, "Very funny, Cannon."

"Sorry, haha I couldn't help it."

SpongeBob grabs Cannon, "Ok, let's go." They both went in the time machine again.

Meanwhile inside the time machine, Cannon was sitting in front of SpongeBob, "So, anything forget?"

SpongeBob thought it over, "Hmm, nope." Cannon just stare at him making SpongeBob to his confuse, "Why you look at me like that?"

Cannon then spit a word out, "Do we forgot how to get back to Bikini Bottom?" SpongeBob nodded confidently and said, "Of course not, all we have to do is press this button." He then press the button but it didn't work. He presses it again to make sure it's work but failed.

Cannon however looks at the little yellow sponge as he said, "So, everything fine?" SpongeBob smiles weakly as got up and said, "I got a bad news and good news." Cannon woke up and demanded to know, "Good news first!"

SpongeBob happily said, "The good news is, we will be save in here." Cannon raise an eyebrow, "And...?" All of the sudden, SpongeBob's smiles drop and panicky said, "We're not able to get back to Bikini Bottom!"

Cannon hold his head and yelled, "WHAT!?" SpongeBob shouted along too, "YEAH!" The both of them run around and suddenly they stop and feel they have landed on somewhere. The two peeks out to see a place more like a town of Bikini Bottom place.

The both sponges went out from the Time Machine and saw the fishes in town doing their day normally. SpongeBob sighs in reliefs but Cannon chin himself with his hand and saw a two figure walking through the smoke making Cannon to his dull shock. He quickly taps on SpongeBob's shoulder, "SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob turns to his elder nephew, "Yeah?" Cannon then pointed out to him causing SpongeBob to see the figures coming. His eyes shrunk as he saw himself and his nephew himself.

The clone of SpongeBob said, "Hi, you look familiar here." However, Cannon corrected, "Actually, you look similar here." The both sponges of clone look at each other and turns back to them, "So, wanna join?" Said Cannon the second.

Much to SpongeBob confuse, he said, "Join what?" The second of SpongeBob pointed out to them, "The biggest roller coaster!" Then the two clones' turns back to them but they were gone.

At the Time Machine, SpongeBob and Cannon breathe heavily. Then they slowly relief themselves as the music stills goes on. SpongeBob was in panicky as he runs around causing Cannon to hold him.

Then something happens, when the Time Machine stops. The two peek out again and saw a flocks of pigeons in some country. SpongeBob looks out to see but realize that they have landed on a land which surrounded by a sea called Bikini Bottom. Cannon slaps his forehead and groans, "Ugh, we're on the land and we're not in the sea!" One of the pigeons stares at Cannon as he said, "What are you looking at, feathers?" Suddenly all of the pigeons go nearer them making SpongeBob and Cannon to take a step backwards.

The more the birds go closer, the two sponges went backwards. Being known, SpongeBob and Cannon quickly runs to the Time Machine and vanished with the music. Cannon sighs, "Neptune, how do we gonna get out of here?" SpongeBob panting while said in every breath, "I gotta find which of this button will take us back." Hence, he goes around pressing in every button while Cannon saw something as he surprise saying, "Oh no."

SpongeBob stops and look at the stunts sponge, "What happen?" Cannon uneasily said, "I will tell you what happen, PIGEON!" One of the bird had gone to the Time Machine and knock at their head with its beak.

SpongeBob was in really panic until he found one button so he presses it. The button reveals to the vanish as it vanished the bird out from the Time Machine when it said, "Hey wait-,". Cannon wipes his sweat but saw another interesting button and he presses it.

All of the sudden, they landed. They get down and saw the place of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Cannon laugh in joy and do fists bump together. SpongeBob get back in the Time Machine making to Cannon's baffles, "SpongeBob, why you go back in?" SpongeBob took out something, "Oh, it's a souvenir for Sandy."

Cannon was confuses, "How did you get that?" SpongeBob answers, "I get it from Paris." Cannon got even more confuses but suddenly he saw a shiny big button, "I wonder what button is this." He presses it and all of the great sudden, the button was actually reject button which causing to punch SpongeBob up and flew away, screaming.

Cannon stay back from the big shiny button and walk away, slowly saying, "Oops, my bad."

Meanwhile, while SpongeBob was flying, he was landed in front of Sandy's Tree Dome's door. The door was heard open and it's Sandy who looks surprise and delighted at SpongeBob in the same time.

"SpongeBob?" She said making SpongeBob to wake up, "Hi Sandy! Here's something for you!" Sandy then grabs it as she watched in awe, "Aw, that's sweet of you. Where you get it?" SpongeBob rubs his head behind, "Haha, Paris." Sandy smiles but then realize, "Paris?"

Catch more on nick by WINItune.

_How was it? Review it to see how the __**Mini SpongeBob**__ is. There's more, coming soon. _


End file.
